Imaginary Enemies
"Imaginary Enemies" is the fourth episode of the first season of Orange Is the New Black. It is the fourth episode of the series overall. It premiered on July 11, 2013. It was written by Gary Lennon and directed by Michael Trim. Synopsis Piper gets to know her stern new roommate; the prisoners prepare a farewell party for one of their own; a misplaced screwdriver has dire consequences. Plot Present Needs to be restructured'' Chapman adjusts to living with Claudette and working in the electrical shop. She starts to make friends with Nichols. After Chapman misplaces a screwdriver, the prison staff searches high and low to find it before it's used as a weapon. Mendez molests Chapman during the search. When Chapman returns to her cube with the screwdriver, it places more strain on her relationship with Claudette. After the search ends, Chapman and Claudette make peace. Chapman agrees to review appeal letters from different inmates. Miller schemes to prevent her girlfriend's release until Claudette changes her mind. After Claudette receives a letter from her friend Baptiste, she agrees to have her case reopened. ... Flashbacks '''Note: Flashbacks are arranged in chronological order, not the order in which they occur on the show. Miss Claudette As a child, Claudette began working at a live-in maid service, Clean Makers, in order to pay off her parents' debts. She met Jean Baptiste, the man that introduced her into the maid service for a Finder's Fee. Claudette grew up and became a manager of Clean Makers. Jean Baptiste came to visit her after not seeing each other for some time. He revealed that he had married a woman named Josephine, and he introduced Claudette to her. Claudette was seemingly disappointed when she discovered he had married. Josephine asked her if it was hard looking after other people's children when she was unable to have any of her own. Claudette replied by saying she had made her peace with it. Claudette discovered that one of her girls, Odette, was brutally attacked by a customer. She later showed up to his house, saying that the girl is sick that day and that she would clean instead. She later murdered him with a butcher knife. Due to her extreme cleanliness, it is unlikely this was the crime for which she was convicted and sent to prison. Memorable Quotes Galleries Present 01x04, Daya, Bennett.jpg 01x04, Miss Claudette, Piper.png 01x04, Mercy, Red.jpg 01x04, Miss Claudette, Pornstache,Piper.jpg 01x04, Pornstache, Piper.jpg Flashbacks 01x04, Miss Claudette Flashback.png 01x04, Miss Claudette Flashback 2.jpg Cast Main Cast *Taylor Schilling as Piper Chapman *Laura Prepon as Alex Vause *Michael Harney as Sam Healy *Michelle Hurst as Miss Claudette *Kate Mulgrew as Galina "Red" Reznikov *Jason Biggs as Larry Bloom (credit only) Guest Stars *Madeline Brewer as Tricia Miller *Danielle Brooks as Tasha "Taystee" Jefferson *Lea DeLaria as Carrie "Big Boo" Black *Joel Marsh Garland as Scott O'Neill *Vicky Jeudy as Janae Watson *Natasha Lyonne as Nicky Nichols *James McDaniel as Jean Baptiste *Matt Peters as Joel Luschek *Nick Sandow as Joe Caputo *Samira Wiley as Poussey Washington Special Guest Stars *Pablo Schreiber as George Mendez Co-Stars *Kristen Adele as Josephine *Uzo Aduba as Suzanne "Crazy Eyes" Warren *Bria Y. Beauvais as Little Claudette *Brendan Burke as Wade Donaldson *Jackie Cruz as Marisol "Flaca" Gonzales *Lolita Foster as Maxwell *Beth Fowler as Sister Ingalls *Harriet D. Foy as Tessa *Katie Iacona as Mercy Valduto *Selenis Leyva as Gloria Mendoza *Matt McGorry as John Bennett *Dascha Polanco as Dayanara Diaz *Abigail Savage as Gina Murphy *Constance Shulman as Yoga Jones *Reilly Brooke Stith as Odette *Yael Stone as Lorna Morello *Vladimir Versailles as Young Jean Baptiste Crew *Vincent Accardi - Construction Coordinator *Robert C. Albertell - First Assistant Director *Michal Bigger - Department Head Make-up *Michael Brake - Music Editor *Mark A. Burley - Consulting Producer *Oliver Cary - A Camera Operator *John Chamberlin - Re-Recording Mixer *Doug Coleman - Special Effects Coordinator *Seth Copans - Script Supervisor *Jen Cox - Production Accountant *Vanja Černjul - Director of Photography *Angel De Angelis- Department Head Hairstylist *Peter Decurtis - Foreman *Scott Doherty - Music *Adam Donnelly - Production Coordinator *Jennifer Euston - Casting Director *Bruce Gilbert - Music Supervisor *Arturo Guzman - Post Production Supervisor *Barbara Hause - Wardrobe Supervisor *Sian Heder - Staff Writer *Tara Herrmann - Co-Producer *Sara Hess - Co-Executive Producer *Chryss Hionis - Set Decorator *Petr Hlinomaz - B Camera Operator *Jordan Jacobs - Art Director *Amanda Jaques - Boom Operator *Brandon Jay - Music *Nick Jones - Staff Writer *Piper Kerman - Executive Consultant *John Kincade - Sound Supervisor *Mark Klein - Key Construction Grip *Jenji Kohan - Executive Producer *Jennifer Lamb - Stunt Coordinator *Gary Lennon - Writer, Supervising Producer *Matt Lilley - Music Clearance *Lauren Morelli - Staff Writer *Emer O'Callaghan - Casting Assistant *John Oates - Gaffer *Chris Philp - Re-Recording Mixer *Lauri Pitkus - Location Manager *David Price - Unit Production Manager *Marco Ramirez - Executive Story Editor *Jennifer Rogien - Costume Designer *Charles Romanello - Key Carpenter *Dennis Salomone, Sr. - Transportation Captain *Gwendolyn Sanford - Music *Jennifer Scarlata - Best Boy Electric *Matthew Selkirk - Digital Imaging Technician *Michael Shaw - Production Designer *Chris Skutch - Key Grip *Jonathan Talbert - Co-Producer *Neri Kyle Tannenbaum - Producer *Michael Trim - Director, Co-Executive Producer *Joseph Turner - Second Assistant Director *William Turro - Editor *Lisa I. Vinnecour - Co-Executive Producer *Hartley Voss - Script Coordinator *Rachael Weinzimer - Property Master *Joseph White - Sound Mixer *W. Kale Whorton - Assistant Editor *Michael Wise - Post Production Coordinator }} Music *Sanford/Jay/Doherty - Everybody Loves Dayanara (OST) (Daya and Bennett’s song) *Edvard Grieg - Op.46, In The Hall Of Mountain King (Mendez sings it during the bunk inspection) *Dennis Coffey - Live Wire (Mercy’s party) *Shawn Lee & Princess Superstar (Concetta Kirschner) - Love Like This (Mercy’s party music, heard in the background when Bennett gives Miss Claudette her mail) *Franz Schubert - String Quartet in A Minor IV, op 29: Allegro moderato (Ms. Claudette’s flashback) *Saviours - We Roam (Luschek in his truck before replacing the screwdriver) *Sanford/Jay/Doherty - Fly On Little Wing (OST) (Credits) Navigation Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Miss Claudette's Flashback